I will always love you
by brucas101
Summary: This is a brucas story and how Brooke is heartbroken when Lucas and Peyton do something horrible, there is also some Naley, and some characters of One Tree Hill may come up in some of the stories.Enjoy!
1. The Beginning

"_It's only been one year". _Brooke thought to herself. Only one year. It felt like 10. She sat there reading the latest Vogue magazine in her New York apartment. She had such a good life. She had her own fashion line, she could party anytime, she knew all the famous people in New York, but she just couldn't stop thinking about how bad Lucas Scott had hurt her. And she couldn't stop thinking about that night…

"_You did it again!" Brooke screamed running out of Lucas' house. "YOU DID IT AGAIN!" _

"_Brooke! Wait! It's not what it looks like" Lucas yelled chasing after her and putting is shirt on at the same time._

"_Oh it's not what it looks like!" she said turning around. _

"_Brooke…" _

"_Well it looked like my boyfriend was on top of my best friend… in his bed!"_

"_Brooke we didn't want to hurt you"_

"_That's what you said last time Luke! Last time it was just a kiss, but now…" She couldn't believe it. Lucas and Peyton together again. "…Now you're in bed together. YOUR MY BOYFRIEND LUCAS, PEYTON IS MY BEST FRIEND!"_

"_I know Brooke, okay, we didn't want to hurt you"  
_

" _Really, so you slept with her! Because you knew that wouldn't hurt me at all" Brooke said sarcasticly._

"_Brooke common lets just go back in the house and talk about this." He started to reach for her, but than she pulled away._

"_NO LUCAS! Just stay away from me… both of you just stay the hell away from me!" She cried. She than ran to her car and drove away_

That was the night. The night where Brookes life changed forever. She thought that her and Lucas would be together, forever. _People who love each other will always find their way in the end. _Yeah, what a bunch a bull she thought. _Briiiing. Briiiing. _She looked at her phone and a smile just came to her face.


	2. I'm Coming

Just to let the readers know, Haley and Nathan are married and Haley is pregnant. Karen and Brooke keep in touch, and Karen is also married to Keith and they also have a 5 year old daughter named Amy.

_Previously…_

That was the night. The night where Brookes life changed forever. She thought that her and Lucas would be together, forever. _People who love each other will always find their way in the end. _Yeah, what a bunch a bull she thought. _Briiiing. Briiiing. _She looked at her phone and a smile just came to her face. ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Tutor wife, how's it going?" After Brooke left Tree Hill, Haley and Brooke called each other every day.

"Actually it's Nathan."

"Oh, Hi Nathan!" Brooke replied hinting that she didn't want to talk to him

"Don't sound to excited there Brooke."

"Just kidding Nate, what's up?"

"Well I just called to see if Godmother Brooke was coming to visit her soon to be Godson."

"Nathan, what kind of question is that? Of course I'm coming, I'm just waiting for my cab to come. So how is Haley doing?"

"She's doing great of course!"

"Well that's good, but how come she didn't call me… and you did?"

"She's fixing up a very special room for a special little someone."

"Oh she doesn't have to fix a room for me Nathan, I will be just-" He cut her off.

"Not for you Brooke, for the baby."

"Oh… oops" Honk! Honk! "Well my cab is here I will see you as soon as I can. Love yah, bye"

"Back at yah, bye"

She than hung up the phone grabbed her suitcases and headed out. She was so excited to see everyone, except for the two people who ruined her life.

**Please review… I like it when I get reviews that way I know how people feel and if there are changes I need to make I will make them!**


	3. Back at Tree Hill

_Previously…_

She than hung up the phone grabbed her suitcases and headed out. She was so excited to see everyone, except for the two people who ruined her life.

­

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Brooke knocked on Haley and Nathan's door but there was no answer.

"Hello. Is anyone home?" She shouted. There was still no answer. She called their house and there wasn't any answer. That's weird she thought. They knew I was coming so why aren't they here.

Frustrated, she walked over to Karen's Café. Wow this place has changed so much she thought. She then spotted the café, but it looked like it was closed. _What has Tree Hill been abandoned? _She opened the door and …

"SURPRISE" Everyone shouted. Standing there was a very pregnant Haley, Nathan, Keith, Karen and Amy.

"Wow!" Brooke said, tears filling in her eyes. "Everyone looks so…so…different."

"And I look extremely hot" Nathan said

"But obviously your cockiness hasn't gone away." Brooke said giving Nathan a hug.

"And look at you, you look the same from the last time I saw you." Brooke said to Haley

"I wish." Haley said rubbing her tummy and pulling Brooke in for a hug" Haley and Brooke embraced their hug which lasted for a while until Brooke felt someone tugging at her shirt.

"Auntie Brooke, aren't you missing someone?" Amy said

"Well it looks like I am. Now who could this gorgeous little girl be?"

"Duh, Auntie Brooke don't you remember? I'm Amy. And I'm not little; I'm a big girl now." Amy said.

"Amy? You're Amy? I can't believe its you?" Brooke said sarcastically spinning Amy in her arms.

"And Hello Mr. and Mrs. Scott" Brooke said giving Keith and Karen a hug at the same time.

"Well look at you all grown up." Keith said

"You are just stunning" Karen said. Karen was also thinking how stupid Lucas was to loose Brooke. She is such and amazing women she thought to herself.

"Well come on and take a seat, and make yourself at home." Karen said.

"I wish I could Karen but I actually left my bags at Haley's house so I should go and put those in there."

"Yah common Brooke I'll take you" Haley said while getting the keys and her purse.

"Okay bye everyone. I'll see you guys soon" Brooke said.

_In the car…_

"So I'm guessing you aren't going to see Lucas during your visit" Haley said already knowing the answer.

"Hales… I'm sorry, but I don't want to see Lucas or that tramp ever again." Brooke said.

"But, Brooke you know your going to have to cross paths with them eventually."

"Haley, why are we even talking about this? You know I don't want to see them."

"I know, I know but you are going to see them at the party tomorrow night."

"I know, I'm kind of dreading it actually. But I am not going to start anything because I do not want to ruin it for you and Nathan."

"Thanks Brooke, that means a lot. You know you have gone through so much lately, and God knows that I've been through a lot, so I am going to take you out tonight, deal?"

"Deal" Brooke said. This is just what she needed a night out to forget all of her troubles.

And a night out with Haley, who could ask for more?

_Next Chapter…_

_Brooke spots Peyton while she is out. _

_Lucas finds out that Brooke is home._

**Longer chapter I know, but please review!**


	4. Slap, Surprise

"Brooke are you ready yet?" Haley asked, waiting impatiently at the door.

"Yep, I'm coming right down"

"Wow! I wish I could be that skinny?" Haley said rubbing her stomach.

"Awe Tutor Mom." Brooke said giving Haley a hug.

"Let's go now before Nathan stops us." Haley said laughing.

"Bye hunny, see you later." Haley yelled, shutting the door behind

"Well where are we going tonight Hales?"

"Only the best bar in town." Haley said.

A couple minutes later…

"Oh my gosh, this is awesome Hales, thank you so much." Brooke said as Haley parked the car.

"I have so many memories here, like mine and Lucas' first date, when I tricked Nicki… "

"Brooke…"

"No Hales, its ok. We are going to have so much fun."

They both walked inside the bar. Brooke got herself a drink and Hales got herself a glass of water.

"Common Haley, how bout a game of pool."

" Sure."

As they walked over to the pool table Brooke spotted a couple making out. They look so familiar she thought. Then all of a sudden she saw a skinny blonde with curly hair bringing drinks to them.

"Oh my gosh." Brooke said

"What? What's wrong?" Haley said. Then she followed Brooke's hateful look that was staring right at Peyton.

"Brooke common lets go."

"No Hales were going to stay; all I need is another drink."

"Okay, I'll go get you one. You set up the game, okay?" Haley said.

"Yep, no problem" Brooke said, still starring over at Peyton.

As Haley went to go and get Brooke her drink, Brooke thought about how much Peyton had hurt her, and how much she wanted to scream at her.

_That's it. _Brooke thought to herself. She started walking towards Peyton. Peyton caught a glance of her, and was shocked.

"Brooke?" Peyton said

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis a former best friend of Peyton." Brooke said to the girl sitting beside Peyton.

"You must be her knew best friend." Brooke said, starting to sound angrier and angrier.

"Brooke, stop it, she didn't do anything to you." Peyton said.

But Brooke didn't stop. "You better watch out. She'll make out with your boyfriend, and than she'll sleep with him.

"Brooke!" Haley said.

"Let's just get out of here."

"No! She's a backstabbing two faced bitch Haley, and she deserves every bit of this." _SLAP! _Brooke slapped Peyton with all that was in her.

"How dare you! You were my best friend!" Brooke cried running out of the bar.

"Brooke." Haley yelled.

"Look what you have done now Peyton." Haley said. She then chased after Brooke but couldn't find her.

"BROOKE!" Haley screamed.

"Hey Nate." Lucas said walking into the café.

"Hey Luke, I need to talk to you real quick."

"Sure, what's up?" Lucas said, sensing something was wrong.

"Brooke arrived today." Nathan said

"What?" Lucas said. _I haven't seen her in so long. I know she hasn't forgiven me yet. _

"I know what you're thinking Luke. But I'm warning you. Don't you dare try to pull anything with her, you understand. Just leave the past behind you, okay? She's been through too much this year." Nathan said, but still knowing that Lucas would try to win her back.

"Ok I wont" Lucas said.

"Good, here have some coffee."

_About ten minutes later…_

"Ok Nate I put up the closed sign lets get out of here" Luke said, his back facing the door. Then he heard someone walk in.

"Were closed come back tomorrow" Luke shouted from the back. But he didn't here anyone leave. So he walked to the front of the café.

"I said were cl…" He tried to finish his sentence but he couldn't do it.

"Brooke"

_I know really long chapter, but please review!_


End file.
